


Two Plus One Equals Three

by Zino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zino/pseuds/Zino
Summary: Baekhyun is done being a third wheel. He wants in the action too.





	Two Plus One Equals Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs for my beta, P!

 

Baekhyun loves CBX.

 

He loves performing alongside Jongdae and Minseok. They’re a great trio and the fans seem to like the dynamic between them. On stage they’re all equal, having a balanced amount of lines and enough time for all three of them to shine. There’s no set center in their dance choreographies, no one is pushed to the back in their performances. It’s all great on stage, equal and funny. Baekhyun loves CBX on stage.

 

He’s not so sure about off stage.

 

Don’t get him wrong. It’s not like he only loves Chen and Xiumin instead of Jongdae and Minseok. No, he loves his bandmates offstage too, and they seem to love each other as well.

 

Which is the exact problem Baekhyun has with offstage CBX.

 

There’s this… dynamic between Jongdae and Minseok that Baekhyun can’t wrap his head around. He’s great friends with both of them. He’s been friends with Jongdae ever since the audition, and sometimes, with the way they banter, Baekhyun could even say they’re best friends. His friendship with Minseok came a little later. The younger’s playful and loud personality didn’t match with his hyung’s quiet and calm nature right away. It was only when Baekhyun realised Minseok would grant him a gentle jab between the ribs when the younger man was being too much, instead of being offended by the other’s behaviour, that Baekhyun stopped being careful around Minseok too. That’s the dynamic he shares with the other two: being loud and playful with Jongdae and getting on Minseok’s nerves on purpose.

 

But the dynamic between Jongdae and Minseok? That’s something Baekhyun doesn’t like. Well, he likes it, but what he _doesn’t_ like is the fact that he isn’t part of it. Their relationship seems to be different than what Baekhyun shares with either Jongdae or Minseok. He’s close with both of them, but his sub-unit band members are close to each other on a totally different level. Minseok often jokes about him and Jongdae being a married couple, and Baekhyun has laughed about it with the others countless times.

 

Not until they formed CBX did he realise that it wasn’t a joke. It was the truth, and he was going to be stuck in the middle of it all alone.

 

He’s not sure if he feels like an outsider because the two of them used to be in EXO-M together while he was in the group aimed at a Korean audience. Or maybe it’s just because Jongdae and Minseok are being Jongdae and Minseok. They certainly aren’t married to Yixing, the only other M member left. It’s been years since they last promoted separately, so technically Baekhyun shouldn’t feel like an outsider. And he’s not. Not really. Jongdae doesn’t push him away in favour of spending more time with Minseok. Minseok asks the both of them to go to Disneyland together, not just Jongdae (and then they both politely decline because neither of them wants to spend their days off surrounded by possible fans). Jongdae practices singing with Baekhyun alone, and Minseok curls next to him on the sofa when they choose to spend the evening just watching the latest movies on TV. So, it’s not like the other two don’t include Baekhyun in their lives off stage. They do. It’s just…

 

It’s the little things.

 

It’s Jongdae ironing Minseok’s shirts while the other is at the gym. He never irons Baekhyun’s anything! Not even the tiniest pair of boxers he owns (Baekhyun knows this because he had tried. Tried and ended up with his boxers, thankfully clean, being slapped against his own face by Jongdae.) or the socks Baekhyun wasn’t even sure were his. Little things like Minseok back hugging Jongdae and not changing his mind about the level of intimacy five seconds later. Whenever Minseok hugs Baekhyun, he ends up pinching the younger’s arm (then again, maybe Baekhyun shouldn’t let his hands wander down to his hyung’s ass so often).

 

Little things like Minseok calling Jongdae Chennychenny when he’s in a good mood while Baekhyun gets called “you little punk”. Things like Jongdae checking if Minseok has enough blankets in his room in case the night gets cold. Does anybody care about Baekhyun shivering in his room? No. Well, so far he hasn’t been feeling cold when he sleeps, but he doubts Jongdae would bring him extra blankets if the temperature in his room dropped.

 

Sometimes his friends are so disgustingly married Baekhyun is sure whatever Jongdae said about not having seen Minseok naked in the showers is total, complete bullshit. He probably only insisted on saying so because of the cameras around them recording everything. Or maybe he didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun’s feelings, since he knows he’s been trying to sneak in the same shower as his hyung for years already. Some days, when Minseok and Jongdae giggle in the living room together, Baekhyun considers going to Kyungsoo’s room to make CBXD happen for real. At least then he wouldn’t have to be around awkwardly third wheeling when Jongdae sends another disgustingly sweet look towards Minseok. He probably thinks he’s being subtle with those, but he isn’t. He really isn’t. And whenever Baekhyun tries to ask Jongdae about it, the other gets flustered, denying any and all affection he might feel towards the older man. Then he excuses himself and leaves Baekhyun there with a pout.

 

Asking Minseok about it wields as little result. He just says he loves Jongdae. Baekhyun has to bite his cheek to stop himself from retorting _yeah tell me something I don’t know_ back at his hyung. Then Minseok says he loves Baekhyun too and walks away, probably to clean his room for the umpteenth time, leaving the other man to whack his head against the wall. That wasn’t the kind of love Baekhyun was asking about.

 

Because whatever is between Minseok and Jongdae is clearly a different kind of love.

 

And Baekhyun wants in it too.

 

This leads to him cornering Jongdae in the kitchen in their dorms, where he’s enjoying a healthy afternoon sandwich. Minseok is out, probably at the gym. Junmyeon is at a rehearsal for his musical. Nobody has seen Chanyeol in a few days, and Baekhyun hopes someone goes to check on him at his studio soon to confirm whether there’s a corpse or not. Kyungsoo has filming while Sehun and Jongin are at some model photoshoot again. Yixing’s still in China and their managers have a rare day off, so that leaves just him and Jongdae alone. Perfect. Baekhyun didn’t watch all those cop dramas for nothing last night. He’s going to _ace_ this interrogation.

 

“So”, he begins, standing behind Jongdae and leaving his friend without escape routes. Jongdae apparently hasn’t heard him walk into the kitchen, because he jumps a little at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice coming from so close. Baekhyun waits patiently for Jongdae to stop choking on his sandwich.

 

“God, Baek! Can you… can you not sneak up on me like that? I almost got a heart attack”, Jongdae whines, asking for pity, but after listening to it for years it does absolutely nothing to Baekhyun anymore. He places his hands on both sides of Jongdae, trapping the other man against the counter. Jongdae notices this and the discomfort is clear on his face. Baekhyun wants to roll his eyes. If this was Minseok-hyung trapping Jongdae against the counter, the other would be sending heart eyes instead of looking like he’s two seconds from punching his friend.

 

“So”, Baekhyun repeats. “I want in.”

 

Cop dramas taught him to keep it short and simple. He’s keeping it short and simple.

 

“In what?” Jongdae questions him. Okay, perhaps Baekhyun kept it a little too short and simple. While he considers his next words carefully, his friend is trying to push Baekhyun away without succeeding. All those hours spent at the gym with Chanyeol haven’t gone to waste, and Baekhyun stands his ground.

 

“In CBX”, Baekhyun tells Jongdae calmly. He decides to attack instead of asking Jongdae, yet again, how he feels about Minseok, because that always yields zero wanted results. Baekhyun can’t have his friend flustered and spluttering excuses now. No, he needs Jongdae to hear his proposal with a clear mind.

 

Jongdae looks at him like Baekhyun’s crazy. He probably is. But he’s thought about this a lot. He’s mentally (and physically) trained himself for this. All those nights under his blankets, watching videos he shouldn’t be watching, and then clearing his history right away in case Junmyeon ever needs to borrow his phone, won’t have to go to waste. He’s thought about Jongdae. His sharp cheekbones and honey-filled voice. All those years ago, he gave his picture to Jongdae as a Christmas present. It had been a joke at the time, but perhaps Baekhyun’s brain was ahead of its time back then. Perhaps it wasn’t a joke after all. He could make it serious, could get serious about Jongdae. Baekhyun’s thought about Minseok, the way their bodies were pressed together in that ball pit. His hyung has a nice body, muscular but tiny enough for Baekhyun to be able to lift it up without too much trouble. Tiny enough for Baekhyun to manhandle it like those guys in the videos he watches with a tint of red on his cheeks. This is all new to him, but Baekhyun thinks he can do it. It’s for his peace of mind. For CBX.

 

“Did you hit your head or something? You are in CBX already”, Jongdae finally voices his concerns after looking at Baekhyun for a minute straight like his friend just grew two extra heads. Baekhyun thinks one extra head would be enough to kiss Jongdae and Minseok both at the same time, no need for two unless they really are letting Kyungsoo join their sub-unit.

 

“Yeah, but”, Baekhyun whines. (It’s the effect of being near Jongdae. His whining is contagious.) “I’m not in the thing you share with Minseok-hyung…” He makes his best pouty puppy look that on the best days rewards him with an extra plate of kimchi spaghetti from Kyungsoo (on the worst days, Baekhyun finds himself in a headlock and doing the dishes later as a punishment for trying to act cute for an extra plate of food when there’s barely one plate for all nine of them). Baekhyun’s still rather nervous about all of this. Well, mostly the physical part, but if Jongdae, the straightest man (oh how wrong he had been) Baekhyun’s ever known is doing it, then he should be okay too. He’s experimented with his fingers and it wasn’t that bad. Different, sure. But bad? Not really. He can probably handle Jongdae. Minseok too, unless there’s a _big_ reason why their hyung won’t let them shower with him.

 

“So, I want in it. Please”, Baekhyun presses on, before Jongdae can flat out reject his proposition. “I know it can probably be a little weird with the three of us, but honestly, right now I feel so left out…”

 

Jongdae looks a little guilty at Baekhyun’s sudden confession. “Sorry… I never realised you felt that way. I already kinda counted you in, though. With the way you act with Minseok-hyung. We just never got around to discussing this.”

 

 _I’m not in! Not in the slightest,_ Baekhyun wants to scream. Just because he’s been flirting with Minseok lately to see how opposed he would be to letting Baekhyun join the fun, it doesn’t mean he’s already in. He’s flirted with Jongdae too, but so far there has been no response other than Jongdae giving him a weird look and slowly backing away. At least Minseok flirts back when he’s in a good mood. That’s a main reason why Baekhyun decided to corner Jongdae today instead of their hyung. He feels like the maknae of their sub-unit is the one that needs the most convincing. Baekhyun knows Jongdae already loves him, he just has to make him love a little differently.

 

“I’m not really…” Baekhyun bites his lip. He tries to make himself look more seductive than sad, to make Jongdae realise what he has been missing all this time. Judging from Jongdae’s face it’s not working at all. There’s no flush or slightly raised eyebrow acknowledging the flirting. Baekhyun is slightly disappointed in himself. He feels like all those hours watching  _Kai_ being all sexy on the stage have gone to waste.

 

“Okay then. You are officially in.” Jongdae declares with a nod before Baekhyun has the chance to shift to gear two on his flirting and bite Jongdae's ass. The straight answer takes him by surprise. He had expected Jongdae to fight back more. There had been no  _there's no thing between me and Minseok-hyung_ or  _I can't let you in anything that doesn't even exist!_ Jongdae is being all cool and collected about the whole thing instead. If Baekhyun wasn't so excited being finally let in their relationship he would find the whole thing rather suspicious.

 

“Wow, that was easy.” Baekhyun breathes in and feels some of the tension lift from his shoulders. He should have asked ages ago and avoided all those awkward interviews where Minseok tells everyone how he and Jongdae have done _everything_ normal married couples do in their dorms. Interviews where Baekhyun sits next to them with a forced smile on his face and eyes screaming _see, this is what I have to put up with! Please help me!_

 

“Now that you’ve joined, we can take turns and---” Jongdae begins, but Baekhyun is having none of that. It’s either the three of them or nothing at all.

 

“No! All of us. Together”, he tells Jongdae. “Or… Am I so repulsive that you can’t do it with me?” Baekhyun wonders if he has to learn how to make hyung-jokes to make Jongdae more attracted to him. His mind goes through some of the lame jokes Minseok and Junmyeon have said to see if there's anything he can copy and see whether it gives Jongdae a boner a not. He'll question his friend's kinks later when Jongdae's stopped to see him only as a bro.

 

“What? No, of course not, Baek! I would never find you repulsive”, Jongdae quickly assures Baekhyun with a pat on the shoulder. His smile is genuine and Baekhyun wants to believe him. Guess Jongdae doesn't mind being with him too after all. It's a relief, because Baekhyun's too cool to say those pathetic jokes out loud anyway. He's not old enough for them and he secretly hopes he'll never be. “I just thought it would be easier and less… hectic?” Jongdae continues to explain. Luckily for him, Baekhyun has studied this subject a lot lately and he has plenty of counterarguments to make Jongdae see it won’t be so bad.

 

“It won’t be like that! It’s easy with someone in the middle. We don’t have to make it hectic, we can take our time, you know. If you’re worried about feeling neglected, don’t. We have mouths for a reason”, Baekhyun explains hurriedly. This isn’t a conversation he thought he would be having in his life, but tough times call for tough measures.

 

“I’m not sure if I follow…?” Jongdae squints his eyes. He’s been freed from Baekhyun’s trap a long time ago, but he’s still leaning against the counter, half-finished sandwich forgotten behind him. “You think I’d feel neglected if all our attention was on Minseok-hyung? That’s the whole point, dude. I don’t need your mouth giving me anything. Compliments are supposed to go to hyung.”

 

“Oh, so I’m supposed to compliment him while we’re doing it?” Baekhyun asks. He tries to store all the details in his head, so he won’t screw up the first time he’s let into action. “Like, do I tell him he’s being a good boy or something?” He really doesn’t have much experience with this, and it probably shows, because Jongdae dares to laugh out loud.

 

“Or something! Telling him he’s a good boy sounds like you’re talking to your dog.”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks heat up. “Sorry, I’ll try to come up with something better…”

 

“Don’t worry about it”, Jongdae reassures him. “Actions mean more than words anyway.”

 

Baekhyun nods eagerly. Actions he can do. He leaves the words to Jongdae for now. When Jongdae adds nothing else Baekhyun thinks everything has been sorted out. He almost leaves Jongdae to finish his food when a final question pops into his mind.

 

“Hyung will probably agree, but shouldn’t we ask him anyway? About me joining.” Baekhyun’s pretty sure Jongdae was the biggest obstacle and Minseok should easily agree if his _wife_ has already agreed, but he still needs to be sure.

 

“What?” Jongdae blinks. “Of course not! Minseok-hyung can’t know a thing!”

 

That’s not exactly the answer Baekhyun expected to hear. Maybe he heard wrong.

 

“Err, what?”

 

“I said, we’re not telling Minseok-hyung”, Jongdae repeats, slower this time to make sure Baekhyun catches it. Sure, Minseok likes surprises from time to time, but Baekhyun’s not sure what he’ll think about this.

 

“So, I’m just going to show up and be like _hey hyung, surprise! I’m here to suck your dick too!_

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…. What?” Jongdae finally asks slowly.

 

“What, what?” Baekhyun is confused.

 

Jongdae looks at him for a long time, as if waiting for a grin to spread on Baekhyun’s face and for him to yell _surprise, it was a joke!_ When it doesn’t happen, he asks again. “Why would you be sucking Minseok-hyung’s… dick?”

 

Baekhyun blinks. He didn’t think there would be roles or such, but apparently there’s no sucking hyung’s dick then. It’s kind of a relief, because right now Baekhyun’s got exactly zero experience in that field, and he really doesn’t want to be kicked out just because he couldn’t figure out what to do with his tongue while he has a mouth full of cock. Or maybe he’s still too low-ranking to even suck hyung’s dick. Or perhaps Jongdae’s just possessive and won’t let Baekhyun’s mouth anywhere near the dick he’s had a monopoly on for years.

 

Or…

 

“Oh… so, is he going to suck mine then? Or you are? Am I sucking you off?”

 

Jongdae’s face gets steadily redder as Baekhyun’s rant goes on. “N-nobody’s sucking anyone off! Jesus, Baek, what are you even talking about!?”

 

“The threesome with you and Minseok-hyung we just agreed to? Well, technically we didn’t agree to that, only that I get into your relationship too, but I just… assumed the sexy times were part of it.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, just stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes. Baekhyun lifts his hand and feels the air around his head. Nope, there’s still only one head attached to his shoulders. If it isn't the extra head making Jongdae stare him like that it must be something else. A growing suspicion fills his mind instead.

 

“So… what were you talking about then?” Jongdae must be confused because of Baekhyun’s words.

 

“…You joining the Minseok-hyung protection squad”, Jongdae answers.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

“Oh”, Baekhyun says.

 

“Yeah, _oh”,_ Jongdae agrees.

 

After that, there’s an awkward silence between them. Baekhyun swears he can hear crickets, but that should be impossible. They had all agreed that Kyungsoo wouldn’t try any recipes with bugs anymore. And if he did, he would buy them dead from the store like everyone else, and not store living crickets in the cookie jars from where they would escape when Jongin craves sweets. He’s heard Sehun complaining that sometimes Vivi still finds them roaming around and eats them. And nobody likes kissing a dog whose breath smells of crickets. _Nobody._

 

“I just have to make sure”, Baekhyun braves himself to say, after a long silence. He has to dispel the awkwardness between them before anyone else gets home. And he wants to make sure there are no more misunderstandings between him and Jongdae. After that he's going to lock himself in his room, crawl under the blankets and pretend this whole conversation never happened. Baekhyun hopes Jongdae is willing to do same. “Was this whole conversation a huge misunderstanding, or is there a twosome between you and Minseok-hyung you aren’t letting me—”

 

“There is no twosome between us!” Jongdae hastily states before Baekhyun even manages to finish what he was about to say. The words fly out of his mouth easily. As expected of the leader of the deny-your-feelings-towards-Minseok-hyung -club. “I don’t have any feelings towards Minseok-hyung, other than platonic ones.” Jongdae's cheeks redden a bit and his gaze is firmly on the wall next to Baekhyun. It doesn’t escape Baekhyun’s attention, but for once he keeps his mouth shut instead of digging deeper. “And I’m sure hyung feels the same way towards me”, Jongdae finishes.

 

Baekhyun’s been silent for seven whole seconds without arguing back (probably a new record) and he can’t take it anymore. He lets out the thing that has been bugging him for months. “But you iron his _shirts!_ You never iron anything of mine or anyone else’s!”

 

“That’s because I’m now the captain and sole member of hyung’s protection squad!” Jongdae clarifies, patting his chest like he’s proud of himself. Right, Baekhyun had forgotten the whole protection squad he had never even heard about. Why is there no Baekhyun protection squad? He really needs one, as his boxers aren’t ironing themselves. There isn’t even anyone taking a bullet for him when he plays PUBG and dies in the hands of a skilful sniper. No wonder Minseok-hyung’s been getting better at the game lately. Jongdae claims he doesn’t play, but he’s gotta have a secret laptop hidden somewhere. After all, he’s never in the same room whenever Baekhyun plays with Sehun and Minseok. Suspicious. Extremely suspicious.

 

“Why exactly does hyung even need a protection squad? Last time I checked, he could have broken my arm with just two fingers. I mean, I get it, he’s small and cute and feels more like CBX’s maknae than you ever do but… Kyungsoo’s cute too! Why aren’t you protecting him as well? Or me? I’m small and cute too… Is it because I’m the tallest one in CBX?” Baekhyun protests, feeling frustrated. He’s not really against the whole protection squad idea, he just wishes Jongdae would have told him and let him in ages ago too. He has the same right to hold Minseok’s hand to make sure his hyung won’t slip on the icy roads, because Minseok just _has to_ walk cutely instead of being careful like normal people.

 

Jongdae scratches his head, trying to find the right words. “It’s been a thing for so long I just don’t know how to quit anymore. True, Minseok-hyung is probably fine now and doesn’t need me pampering him every now and then, but…”

 

“But what?” Baekhyun hurries Jongdae to continue.

 

“It got bad at times. Years ago, and I… Well, I just don’t want that to repeat ever again. So, I take care of him. Make sure he’s okay and continues being okay.” Jongdae finishes and visibly looks embarrassed. Baekhyun, on the other hand, feels moved. Now he feels slightly bad for pestering Jongdae about his feelings all those times. Baekhyun feels tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Jongdae is Kim Kind after all.

 

“What? Stop looking at me like that!” Jongdae tries to push Baekhyun away to avoid seeing the other tear up. Baekhyun doesn’t let him and hugs his friend instead. When he hears Jongdae’s bones make a cracking sound, he thinks he might have overdone it. Still, he won’t release his grip, no matter how much Jongdae fights back. “Stop it, Baek! It’s not a big deal! Let me go!”

 

“I’ll let you go if you let me in the protection squad. For real this time.” Baekhyun squeezes him.

 

“I already said you could join! Now let go of me or I swear…” Jongdae curses under his breath, and Baekhyun finally releases him from his deadly grip.

 

“Glad to be doing business with you, _Kim Kind_.” He winks and Jongdae looks ready to murder him.

 

“Not. A. Word. To. Minseok-hyung”, he threatens Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn’t really understand why Minseok can’t know, but he lifts his hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright.” Maybe this is why Jongdae sometimes acts like a such a _tsundere_ when it comes to Minseok-hyung. Baekhyun always thought it was the cameras that made Jongdae nervous about showing how much he cares about the older man, but perhaps it was the fact that he doesn’t want Minseok to know.

 

For a moment Jongdae still stares at him, as if trying to judge whether Baekhyun can really keep quiet or not, but drops his hostile attitude after seeing Baekhyun’s innocent smile. Then the smile turns into a smirk Baekhyun knows Jongdae is familiar with. Judging from Jongdae’s groan Baekhyun thinks this is the part where the production crew, if they had one, would add devil’s horns on top of his head to show the TV viewers.

 

“I still can’t believe you have your own _protection squad_ for hyung!” Baekhyun laughs like this whole thing is funny. To Jongdae it probably isn’t. For a second Baekhyun forgets his friend is part of the beagle line too, but he’s reminded of that when Jongdae stabs him back with words.

 

“I can’t believe you were ready to _suck Minseok-hyung’s dick_ ”, Jongdae says flatly. Baekhyun snaps his mouth shut and his ears feel hot enough to cook a couple of stray critters on them. The corners of Jongdae’s mouth turn into a smirk. He’s clearly enjoying this.

 

“S-shut up! It was a misunderstanding…!” Baekhyun stutters and tries to escape from the kitchen, but Jongdae latches himself on his arm, still smirking. “What else were you ready to do to him, huh, Baekhyun?”

 

 “Nothing!” Baekhyun fights back, trying to escape Jongdae and flee into his own room. He should have just played PUBG for the whole day instead, like he had planned yesterday. The redness of his face gives him away and Jongdae howls. “Oh my god, Baek! Were you ready to get on all fo---”

 

He doesn’t, however, get to finish his sentence before there’s the sound of a door opening and closing. They both freeze when Minseok’s head pops out from behind the corner to greet them.

 

“I’m back”, he simply says, not commenting on Jongdae’s strong grip around Baekhyun or the frozen terror on Baekhyun’s face. Jongdae nods at him, and for a second Baekhyun thinks this will be it and he’ll be free soon and Jongdae won’t actually say anything. Then at the very last second before Minseok disappears behind the corner again, the man who most definitely should not be named Kim Kind opens his deadly mouth.

 

 “Hey, hyung! Guess what, Baekhyun was re—MPHHHPH!” He doesn’t get to say anything too damaging before Baekhyun wrestles himself free with the inhumane power Minseok didn’t even know the younger possessed, and clamps Jongdae’s mouth shut with his free hand. Minseok gives them a look but decides he’s too tired from working out in the gym to deal with _this_ right now. Instead, he throws his gym backpack into his room, grabs a pair of clean clothes, and disappears into the relaxing shower (relaxing only after he’s made sure all the locks are firmly in place, so that a certain someone won’t get in even with chopsticks). While shampooing his hair, Minseok vaguely thinks he hears Jongdae yell something that sounds a lot like _Baekhyun was ready to suck your dick, hyung,_ but that can’t be right.

 

A second later he hears “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU KIM JONGDAE” loud and clear.

 

Minseok sighs. He loves CBX, he really does.

 

But some days, he wishes the CBXD Kyungsoo so eagerly hopes for was real so he wouldn’t have to deal with these two idiots alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my failed attempt at writing xiuchen dynamic with bbh thrown into the mix. Maybe next time I can arrange my thoughts about them better.


End file.
